evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Yonder Galaxy
The Yonder Galaxy is the major galaxy in the WOY (Wander Over Yonder) universe]]. It is an evil realm plunged into continuous conflicts and controlled by evil conquerors who fight each other to exert their hegemony on it. In a one-shot past in show this galaxy were ruled by Major Threat, centuries later by Mandrake the Malfeasant, more centuries later by Lord Hater, posteriorly were destroyed by Lord Dominator and currently is rebirthed thanks to the seeds of a flower found by Wander and Sylvia and ruled again by Hater. Conflicts Civil War In "The Bad Hatter" episode, it is revealed how Wander found his hat in the midst of an unseen conflict in the Yonder Galaxy. Wander encountered the hat during a civil war, in which two allies discovered it and its power to give people what they need. But the two allies were consumed by greed and forced the hat to give them what they want. As a result, the hat became overwhelmed with demand and began shooting its contents out. In order to save it, Wander stole the hat and began wearing it, knowing it will be safer under his protection. Battle Royale Possibly the greatest conflict in the Yonder Galaxy's history and which supossed Lord Dominator's victory. The Blasteroid Asteroid Formation were the Battle Royale's scene for every villain in the galaxy, as a red ring is found on the top. After traveling with a bag of groceries, Wander was flying into a bubble orbble juice when heared cries of excitement from a giant spaceship that belonged to Lord Dominator. He saw the villain dance in celebration over becoming number one of the Galactic Villain Leaderboard. Wander discovered that the new villain is actually a villainess after Dominator changes. This gave him the idea to get her and Lord Hater together, so he picked up the red ring, a candy ring from a convenience store, placed it in the Blasteroid Asteroid Formation and passed it off as a powerful "Ring of Invincibility." He spreaded the word about this "ultimate weapon," hoping both Dominator and Hater hear about it. He hoped that both villains' falling in love will cancel each other's evil. This plan went awry when all of the villains in the galaxy congregate in a war for the ring. Hater was being handily beaten by Emperor Awesome, while Dominator was nowhere to be found. Wander decided to take matters into his own hands and leaded Hater to the top. Hater's obsession over destroying Wander got the better of him once again and he chased after him, inadvertently managing to take out many other villains and their minions. Sylvia tried to go after them, only to be interupted by Commander Peepers. Unable to convince Peepers that the ring is a fake, she insteaded begins brawling with him. The battle stopped immediately when a mismatched villain, Something the So and So, claimed the ring, but was unable to think of the best way to use it. Awesome sternly admonished him to put the ring back and leave until he is more prepared, which he meekly did before the battle continues. On the way to the top, Wander was intercepted by Sourdough the Evil Sandwich. Wander tossed him over and buried him in a pile of regular sandwiches, forcing Sourdough's minions to search for him. Wander then ran into Mandrake, nemesis to Stella Starbella, but used a boombox to get his robot minions to dance. Mandrake himself prepared to attack, but instead gave up due to his age and struggled out of the battlefield. Wander soon faced his nemesis, Dr. Screwball Jones, but easily defeated him with a gag flag-gun. Dominator arrived on the scene and, after contemplating the best way to make her entrance and attack, suited up and dived down from her ship; the impact she made in the battlefield prostrated everyone with the force of the explosion. Another villain, the Black Cube, was impelled to the peak, right in front of the ring, but leaved the battlefield in defeat after realizing that, having no hands, it was unable to grasp it. Dominator flied up to the ring while Wander tried to get Hater to join her at the top. However Hater was too exhausted to continue. Not knowing what to do, Wander thought out loud that Dominator would get the ring and become the Greatest in the Galaxy. Hater overheared this and woke up to face his new nemesis. The two villains finally squared off for the ring in a violent and explosive fight, much to Wander's horror. Wander tried to get them to stop fighting but fails, and despite Hater's best efforts to defeat Dominator, even using his ship, he was eventually overpowered. Dominator donned the ring in triumph and commanded the other villains to kneel before her. As the villains chanted "Dominator's Greater, Best Villain", Hater recovered and flied up in a fit of rage, giving Dominator a swift uppercut. The attack knocked the ring off her hand and into Hater's, but it also knocked off the helmet, revealing to him and the rest of the villains her real face to their shock. Realising the jig is up, she let her armour melt away, revealing her normal attire. Hater was too stunned for words to find that his enemy is a woman and started picturing himself romancing, marrying, and having a family with her, allowing Dominator to take advantage and grab the ring before toppling him over the cliff. She claimed victory again before leaving the Formation, licking the ring on her way out, apparently having known it was candy all along. End of the Galaxy This is the conflict happened after the Yonder Galaxy's destruction by Lord Dominator which resulted in her defeat and Lord Hater's second ascent to number one of the Galactic Villain Leaderboard. After Dominator had destroyed the last planet seen in the galaxy, Bingleborp, Hater, Peepers and the Watchdogs was desperate because there was nothing left to conquer. In her ship, Dominator seemed proud but then she was sadly because there was nothing left to destroy. However, she was happy again for a moment when saw that could destroy the last shooting star in the galaxy, only for be sadly again. Meanwhile, in the secret planet, the King Bingleborp was the last in arrive sadly to it hiding place because the Binglebops had fleed the galaxy. Once all the Yonder Galaxy's residents together, Sylvia started to plan with they and reached the conclusion which they must fight to prevent further destruction of the rest of the universe. In the Skullship, Hater reported his Watchdogs that using his extensive knowledge of gravity wells and thermodynamics he had discovered the last planet without destroying in the galaxy and that planned to conquer it before Dominator destroyed it. In the planet, Wander said to the rebels that if Dominator got us to turn on their friends, then they had really lost and that together there was nothing they couldn't do, so the rebels reached the conclusion they must destroy her, despite of Wander tried to make Dominator their friend. Sylvia ignored his suggestion and started to design and plan strategies with the rebels in order to destroy Dominator but Wander continued being convenced that Dominator could be their friends and fleed in an orbble to Dominator's ship, where the villainess was searching for people to chase for fun, until Wander arrived and she found her objective. Meanwhile, in the Skullship, Hater gave the order and the Watchdogs actived the Skull Crusher Mode, the Skulship's most evil version, to find the secret planet and conquer it. In Dominator ship, Wander said her there was some people out there trying to destroy her but he didn't permit it because he wanted she were their friends. Dominator understanded she had to destroy them and ordered her bots they scanned Wander to find the secret planet's coordinates. Once done, she froze his body and took prisoner. In the secret planet, the rebels was armored and prepared to figh against Dominator under Sylvia's command but he saw Wander wasn't there now and knew worried he had gone to see Dominator. Thereupon, she got out the hiding place and discovered Dominator had located the secret planet and was about to destroy it. But in that moment, Hater arrived with his Skull Crusher Mode and actived all its bombers, lasers, blades and weapons in order to destroy Dominator. Unfortunatelly, she shot one of his lasers and the Skullship fell to the ground. Is then when Dominator, to savor the moment, turned on and off continuosly her drill in order to play with the rebels. Until, for destroy Wander and rebel's moral, ordered her bots to grab Sylvia in order she started to destroy the planet punching out her with her drill. But then, Hater joined in scene and stopped the drill with one of his ergokinetic force hields which covers all the planet. For if not more amazing, Peepers and the Watchdogs joined in scene too shooting Dominator-bots and Peepers and Sylvia allied themselves to save the day. During the battle, Hater, who was containing the drill, received Dominator's hologram's visit, who wanted to desmoralize him in order the drill could destroy the planet. But then, Sylvia destroyed the hologram's issuear bot and, along with the other rebels, Peepers, the Watchdogs and Wander in his ice prison, started to encourage him with his famous war cry; "Hate's great! Best villain!" and Hater, emotionally motivated, gained srenght and invested Dominator's drill until cross the ship and trapped her against a wall. With energy supplies destroyed, ice of Wander's ice prison melted and he wa released. In that moment, the ship was about to explode but, before this happened, Wander lunged Dominator and, in a backplane, the ship exploded, Dominator's robot army were disabled and the rebels screamed for glory. Then, Sylvia and they remembed Wander and thought he was dead but, in that moment, they saw a brightness between remains of Dominator's ship and, when the smoke faded, it was shown Wander was still alive and had saved Dominator with the orbble juice. Wander showed Dominator that the seeds of the flower found by him and Sylvia had spreaded across the galaxy and the planets destroyed by her was now being rebirthed with new vegetation. Then he proposed her to be their friends, but Dominator was too angry for being defeated, so she threw Wander out the orbble juice and left the galaxy. Then, Hater saw the galaxy's rebirth too and thought there was now a new galaxy to conquer, so he nailed his flag in the planet's ground in order to start with it. But the flag was retired by Wander, who thought there was now a new galaxy to explore and fleed with Sylvia both as always persecuted by Hater, Peepers and the Watchdogs. Evil Realms Major Threat Major Threat ruled the Yonder Galaxy with the biggest and most hurtful iron fist in its history. He destroyed planets only with his telekinetic powers and is known for be the villainiest villain of all time. He also is Hater's inspiration to get into villainy. Among his great deeds, Threat conquered the unconquerable Klangors, a three-eyed alien race known for being extremely indomitable. He also blew up the sun of Solarion, the hottest solar system in the Yonder Galaxy and became it a ice system rechristened as "Skiloriam". Along with Ninety-ounce Nihilists, his own evil rock'n roll band, form the most extreme group in the WOY Universe. He performed his conquests with Watchsquids's help and his greatest rival was Admiral Admirable who performed his conquests with Feet Fighters's help. This realm ended when Threat were finally redeemed by Wander (who was called "Tumbleweed" for that time). Mandrake the Malfeasant Although Mandrake is actually weak and senile due to his advanced age, in his age he were the most feared and powerful villain in the Yonder Galaxy. He undid evil with a large scepter with an "M" on it which is quite powerful and could shoot powerful and destructive beams of energy. He also leaded a robot army who helped him in his conquests and locked up his prisoners. His arch-enemy also was his unrequited love; Stella Starbella. Finally, both enemies were removed from their exploits and they thought it had ended but were wrong. In actual age, Mandrake came out of retirement and tried to conquer the Yonder Galaxy again starting with Planet Sherblog 7. He had imprisoned the King, Wander, Sylvia and his arch-enemy in hourglass prison where were on the point of drowning in sand. Starbella got out and fought with Mandrake's robots but were captured by their leader. Fortunately, Mittens, the cat; Starbella's pet, joined in scene and defeated Mandrake. Lord Hater While is true that Lord Hater also ruled the Yonder Galaxy, he is completely inmature and it appears to be almost all of his success was due to his second-in-command; Commander Peepers. Even so, Hater were the greatest villain in galaxy and, leading Watchdogs, he ruled it with the biggest and most hurtful iron fist that has been seen since his idol's realm; Major Threat. He used his electrokinetic powers to intimidate and destroy everything in his path and flying in his Skullship, a shaped ship skull loaded with missiles and lasers, conquered and/or destroyed all planets and stars he pleased. He also was leader of his own evil rock'n roll band named "The Harbingers of Doom". His greatest rival was Emperor Awesome who performed his conquests with Fist Fighters's help, flew in a shaped-ship-limousine and conquereds and/or destroyed planets and stars through excessive rave parties. For a time Hater were the number one of the Galactic Villain Leaderboard, but Wander annoyed unconsciously his plans in order to be his friend and Hater became so obsessed with him and spend so many resources to destroy him that was occupying lower positions uphill and downhill to the point of being removed from the list. However, in the secret planet of the Yonder Galaxy, the last planet without destroying by Dominator, Hater defeated her investing her ship drill and making it explode, thus becoming again number one of the Galactic Villain Leaderboard. Lord Dominator She was the dominant villainess of the Yonder Galaxy and number one of the Galactic Villain Leaderboard. However, unlike her rivals, who are all conquerors, she's a destructor because she's bent on destroying the galaxy and the rest of the WOY Universe. She went up to post one of the Galactic Villain Leaderboard in time record and is the most evil-doer in history, even worst than Major Threat. Her principal element was, recently, lava. In fact, her robot army, ship and weapons worked with lava as supplier energy. She got such amount of lava absorbing all magma of the planets she found in her ship's flight with a sniffer drill to the point of destroying it. But the most evil of all is when she accquired her new powers. In a desperate situation to end the war, Sylvia and Peepers allied each other to destroy Dominator ship's core with the Frostonium, a cryogenic weapon invented by Peepers. Unfortunately, this ended up not only failing to destroy her ship, but also giving Lord Dominator cryogenic powers. Now she controlled ice besides lava and her army, her ship and her weapons worked with another supplier energy more, she was more powerfully evil that was before. Finally Dominator ended destroying the galaxy. The last planet without destroying in it was the Secret Planet. When she knew where it was she tried to destroy it too but Hater stopped the drill with his force hield and invested it to cross the ship which ended exploding and Dominator's robot army were disabled. Dominator had been saved by Wander with his orbble juice and he proposed her to be his friend but she, disgusted by her defeat, rejected his proposal and left the galaxy. Gallery Yonder Galaxy.jpg|The digital map of the Yonder Galaxy. Category:Evil Realms Category:Eldritch Locations Category:Prisons Category:Oppression Category:Conflicts Category:Pollution Category:Crimes Category:Terrorism Category:Torture Category:Mind-Breaking Category:Execution Category:Massacres Category:Genocide Category:Soul Collection Category:Cataclysm Category:Doomsday Scenario Category:Elementals Category:Dark Forms Category:Technology Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Magic Category:Paranormal